The Cartoon Takeover REWRITE
by speedysparky3434
Summary: A newer, rewritten version of the Cartoon Takeover, NOW WITH MORE RANDOMNESS! :D Summary inside. Also written with the help of Zim999 so thank him too! :
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nickelodeon gets a little pissed when Cartoonnetwork's ratings go off the charts. So they decide to go into an all out battle to see who's the better network. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will end up…gulp…dead?

Me: This story includes _many _cartoon characters, both from CN and Nick. I am not gonna tell you which ones because I'm not sure if I'll actually put them in here. And sorry, but I'm not gonna put mini-moose in here. Remember, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA!!!!!!!!!

Note: This is a rewrite of an old story that I written like… a long time ago… So I will delete the original once I get caught up.

The CartoonTakeover

Chapter One

It was just another normal day in Cartoonnetwork. The Eds were scamming, the Titans were battling, Dexter was inventing, and the Spies were spying. Yep. Everything was normal. But something was going on in the land of Nick.

In Nick, it was a dark and stormy night. All the Nicktoons had an emergency meeting in Danny Phantom's basement.

"Danny! Your basement is to small!" complained Angelica, attempting to move into a more comfortable position.

"_WAY_ to small," corrected Wanda. "I'm packed in here like a ham sandwich."

"A Ham and _cheese _sandwich," Cosmo added and took a sandwich out of his pocket, which he, of course, took a bite out of. "Mmmmmmmmmm. Cheesy."

"Whose idea was it to have a stupid meeting about stupid nothing in here any ways?" Asked Helga, who wasn't too happy about being here no matter what the problem was.

"Don't ask me," said Danny. "If I new we were going to have a meeting in _my_ basement, I probably would've cleaned this place up a bit." He tried to move again. "Or get my sister to clean it…" He said under his breath.

"I know why we're all here!" A small high-pitched voice yelled. Everyone turned and directed their attention to a small robot in the middle of the room. "We're here to dance!" The little robot yelled as it started Dancing while everyone confusedly stared at it.

"Oh yeah! Uh huh uh huh! Doot do doot doo!" The robot kept dancing, at least until another voice was heard…

"Gir!" Zim stepped out of the crowd of people and walked up to Gir who was still dancing. "GIR!" Zim said louder.

Gir stopped and turned to face Zim, standing straight and tall. "Yes?" It said as its eyes turned from blue to red.

"Gir! You are ruining our plan for Nick domination!" Said Zim. "These pathetic humans are so pathetic and so they must NEVER know our evil…um…"

Zim stopped talking for he noticed that everyone around them was staring at them.

"Um…Gir! We must leave! Now!" Zim grabbed Gir and walked away (or just to the back of the room :P)

"Well that was interesting," said Debbie. "But seriously, why are we here?"

"It's Cartoonnetwork," said a dark, yet familiar voice.

Everyone turned, only to see a dark square figure lurking in the shadows.

"What about Cartoonnetwork?" Asked Eliza.

"Their TV ratings are off the charts," he said, still hidden.

"Oh…" said Sean, who was utterly confused. "Well, who the heck are you?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing who he was. Everyone gasped at the sight of…

Oooo cliff-hanger! Anyone who read this before knows who it is. But for those who didn't… YOU HAVE TO WAIT!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Cough any who…review please!!! (OR DIE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REASON, PLAN, AND WHAT'S GOING ON**

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing who he was. Everyone gasped at the sight of…

Spongebob.

"The names Squarepants," Said Spongebob stepping out of the darkness. "Spongebob Squarepants."

"SpongeBob?" said a surprised Teenage Robot, XJ-9 A.K.A Jenny. "Why are you… I mean, what's going… um…"

"I think she means, what the heck is going on?!? And why are you wearing a cape?" asked Chucky (older version).

"It's hard to say," he said seriously. "But TV ratings for CN are going off the charts. And the cape, it makes me look taller." He smiled.

"So," said Eliza. "Your point is exactly?"

"What are you talking about?" Spongebob stated. "I'm normally all small and cute. I wanna look big and scary!" He whimpered and started to get all teary eyed.

"That's not what I meant!" She said. "I mean, what is so important about CN getting all these ratings?"

"Oh." Spongebob contained himself and walked up to Eliza. "Don't you understand? With all these ratings, CN is starting to overpower us! If we don't do something soon, we will be… canceled." That last word seemed to be hard for Spongebob to say.

"This is serious!" yelled Jimmy. "If Nick gets canceled, we'll be out of business!"

"My point exactly! Here's the plan that I smartly designed all by myself with no ones help!" He smiled proudly

Turner picked up and looked at the piece of notebook paper that rested on Spongebob's hands. "Actually, this looks a lot like some ones shopping list!" He looked more closely. "A shopping list with…jelly on it…"

Spongebob snatched the letter from Timmy. "That's not it!" He pulled another piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is the plan!"

Everyone stared at it, with a few "Oooo's" and "Awe's" coming from the crowd.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He smiled. "Now, let's get to work!"

(Here's the plan that Spongebob gave)

"OK troops. This is how we're gonna do this. Billy,"

"Um, It's Timmy." Said Timmy.

"Right. You and your pixies,"

"It's fairies!" yelled Wanda.

"Yes, I knew that. Anyways, you guys will gather up all of the characters from the shows with the funny names like Shoa-line… Xowlin…"

"Xiaolin Showdown?" corrected Squidward.

"Right! Take those people and put them…them…"

"Put them where?" asked Cosmo.

"Dangit! I never thought about that! Without an exact location to destroy CN, this plan will never, ever work!" Spongebob started to cry.

"Oh cheer up Spongy," Said Wanda while patting his back.

"Yeah! It could be worse," Added Cosmo.

"You mean like getting your own show canceled on the best network ever worse," said Sid.

"Hey! Here's an idea!" said Danny. "We can lure them into one place and destroy them all at once!"

Spongebob looked up, but still crying like a baby. "But where, though?" he sobbed.

"This is what I thought of. We will take one character from each show hostage instead of taking every cartoon character in 1 show. We will put them in this little dungeon thing I found in California, and then the rest will try and help their little friend. When they get to their friend, they will realize that they were lead into a trap. We will then surround them and destroy them once and for all!"

"Danny, that's just crazy," said Jimmy. "Just crazy enough to work."

"You're right!" said Spongebob, now over his crying fit. "Here! I have an idea!" Sponge dude pulled out some random note cards and started writing on them and handed them out to the Nick people. "Here's information on what you'll be doing!"

"What? I don't get one?" Zim said, noticing he got no note card.

"You? What are you doing here?" asked Spongebob.

"Um…" Zim thought for a moment, not wanting to spill why he is ACTUALLY here. "I was just… I was just in the neighborhood! And I decided to stop by!" he laughed nervously.

"I thought you said you wanted to dominate our network." Said Dog.

"I… uh…LIAR!!!" Zim yelled and ran into a little corner in the room, trying to hide from all the people staring at him.

"Shouldn't he get a note card though?" Said Wanda. "He is apart of our network."

"Yes, he is," Replied Spongebob. "But look around. Don't you see some other shows not here with us?"

Everyone looked around. Spongebob was right; some older, canceled shows are no longer here.

"They were a disgrace to this network. No one liked them; they gave us a bad name, destroying our network. So we attempted to get rid of them. But all we could do was get rid of their shows. We were not allowed to dispose these pests like I wanted."

"So this is YOUR doing! You ruined my show!" Zim yelled out of his corner.

Spongebob responded by simply turning away from him. "Me…and many others too, Zim."

"But…I thought…" It was now Zim's turn to cry. "I thought you liked me…"

"Like you? Ha!" Spongebob laughed. "I only pretended to like you!"

Zim's eyes widened and he curl0ed up into a little ball in his corner, crying softly.

"That was a little mean," said Turner.

Spongebob turned to Timmy. "I know. But how would you respond if your network was being destroyed by some mediocre show!"

Timmy blinked. "Good point."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Spongebob stepped into the middle of the crowd, standing proudly. "Let's move it troops! And take back the ratings we so richly deserve!"

So they set off, going to destroy Cartoonnetwork, with, the only person capable enough, leading it…

Spongebob.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Sparky: Yay! An update!

Spicer: you should all feel pretty special...

Sparky: -blinks- ...what are you doing here?

Spicer: don't ask me! I was quietly working on my Jackbots and all of a sudden I show up here!

Sparky: Oh...

Spicer: ...

Sparky: ...

Spicer: ...

Sparky: ...

Spicer: -sigh- Sparky doesn't own anything, except for the idea...

Sparky: Yay! -hugs Jack-

Spicer: WTF?!

Sparky: Read the story now, please!

**

* * *

**

**The First Two Victims**

**Info**

Location: Peach Creek

Who: Danny Fantom

Victim: Double Dee

Time: 12:00 Noon

It was a beautiful day in the cul-de-sac. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Yep. Who would want to stay inside today? Well actually, everyone was inside, but only because it was lunchtime. And once again, the Eds were creating havoc in Eddy's kitchen.

Ed started to sing, "1, 2 tie my shoe…" But was cut off by Eddy.

"If you don't shut up I'll tie your shoe!"

"But Eddy!"

"But Nothin. We have lunch to make!" Said Eddy while he grabbed Ed's shirt collar, waving his fist in Ed's face.

"Please Eddy?!" Whined Ed. "That is my favorite song!"

"Oh really now…" Eddy lowered his fist. "Well do you wanna know my favorite song Ed?"

"Oh boy, do I!"

"It's called…… SHUTUP ED AND GRATE THE CHEESE BEFORE I POUND YOUR FACE IN!!!" Eddy's face was beating red.

"Wow Eddy, is that a new song? I never heard it before."

Eddy couldn't take it anymore. He growled and started to pound the heck out of Ed.

"No Eddy, please!" Ed yelled. "I'll be a good boy, promise!"

Eddy ignored him completely as Ed kept yelling and taking in the blows, not even trying to fight back. But Eddy was a little concerned about Double Dee. He hasn't talked once since they ended their little "Be an Ed-Ranger" scam.

"Hey Double Dee, you ok?" Eddy asked, stopping the fight.

"Huh?" Double Dee stopped stirring the sauce (A/N: they were making tacos. Yum…)

"I said, are you ok? You haven't talk since like, forever."

"Actually, Eddy, it was more like 33.47 minutes." Double Dee said and giggled a smile.

Eddy rolled his eyes as Double Dee turned around and went back to the sauce. That was all he needed to hear to know that he was ok.

"Um Eddy?" Ed said, his face blank, still on the ground, covered in bruises, scratches, and blood.

"What, Ed?"

A huge, childish grin suddenly spread across Ed's face as he asked, "Can I stir the gravy now?"

Danny was still looking around trying to find Edd. Well, at least he was. When he went to look at Ed's house, he ran into Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah was Ed's red haired baby sister, and Jimmy was her little friend. Unfortunate for Danny, Sarah and Jimmy were in the middle of a little 'Dress-up party', and they wanted him to join in their merriment.

"Sarah!" yelled Jimmy. "We ran out of your special perfume, 'Ode de Sunset'!"

Jimmy stepped aside to show Sarah his creation, and, of course, there was Danny. He was tied down to a chair, his mouth was taped shut, and he was covered in make-up. There was a heavy load of pink blush on his cheeks, red lipstick where his mouth was supposed to be, blue eye shadow, and eyeliner. He also had a yellow dress with pink flowers all over it and a pretty pink bow in his black hair. (A/N: He he…poor Danny…)

"Don't worry Jimmy," said Sarah. "That perfume smelled like old feet anyways." Jimmy giggled and Danny had a sick look on his face as Sarah started looking through her clothes that she would try on. "Now what will I wear?" Sarah pulled out two outfits, one with black pants and a shiny red halter top, the other had a short camouflage skirt with a matching shirt and green hat. She could not decide which one she wanted to wear, so she turned to Jimmy to ask which one he liked better. But, when she did, she noticed that he was no longer standing, but now in the chair, tied down, like how Danny used to be, only without all of the makeup. Danny was now out of his trap and was officially makeup free with his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Sarah looked a little worried.

"What's the matter um, Sarah isn't it?" said Danny. Jimmy was desperately trying to escape from his trap. "Cat got your tongue?"

Sarah was now pissed. Her face turned a beating shade of red.

Danny looked at Sarah puzzled. He could tell that she wanted to fight him, but it just wouldn't be fair. A teenaged phantom agenst a little, harmless kid, Definatly not fair at all.

"Sorry kid," Danny started. "I would just _love_ to fight you, but…" He couldn't finish. Sarah already had him pinned to the ground ready to pound his face in. Danny sighed, "Don't say that I didn't _try _to warn you." His ghost form surprised young Jimmy and Sarah as his hair as black as night turned as white as snow, and his eyes bluer then the ocean now as green as the grass.

"What the…" Sarah was a little worried when Danny was no longer on the ground in front of her. A second ago he was here, and now…

"Looking for something Sarah?" Sarah turned around hearing an all to familiar voice.

"D-Danny? How'd you…"

"Oh this?" Danny came toward Sarah at full speed, going right through her. "It's just something I picked up after a while…"

Sarah fainted, giving Danny a chance to escape.

"Later Jimmy," Danny waved to Jimmy before leaving (by air by the way, he is still in ghost form!). "Sarah." He saluted to Sarah right before he disappeared, leaving to go fulfill his duty, hopefully with no more delays.

Danny sighed. "We lost ratings for this? What kinds of people watch this kind of stuff?" He sighed and flew through Eddy's house, hoping to find Edd in there. He looked around. "Bingo!" he said quietly when he saw Double Dee stirring some type of sauce at the counter. He was about to go solid when he saw to other people at the side. Danny cursed quietly to himself, but soon realized that it wouldn't be that much of a challenge to get rid of them. So he went solid once again.

Eddy didn't realize that the ghost boy was here. He was slightly busy arguing with Ed to notice or even care at the moment. Ed on the other hand…

"Eddy! Look!" he pointed to Danny even though Eddy never turned his head. "It's barnacle boy! He has come to praise us with his fish sticks and tofu…yum…" (A/N: It's Ed…what can I say?)

"Ed! I told you to shut-up!" Eddy yelled and started to pound the heck out of Ed again.

Double Dee turned around. "Stop it, both of you! I had enough of this…" Double Dee trailed off when he saw Danny standing there with an evil grin on his face. "Um…guys?"

Danny came forward, arms outstretched to capture Edd.

"Gentlemen?" Double Dee yelled trying to get the attention of his friends, but greatly failed.

Danny grabbed Double Dee, who only screamed his head off in hopes of getting help. _"Does this guy ever shut up?" _Danny thought as he shuffled him into a brown sack.

"M…maybe we can talk this over!" Edd yelled from inside. "Please! I have rights you know!"

Danny rolled his eyes and went ghost again. Edd kept moving and kicking in his bag, trying to get out, so Danny had no other choice then to knock him out. Soon Danny was out and back to the dungeon, putting Double Dee in his place.

**Info**

Location: Fosters

Who: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda

Victim: Bloo (well, maybe)

Time: 3:30

"Let's see now," Timmy hesitated while he looked on his note-card he was given to by Spongebob. "Place, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. Victim, Bloo." He paused. "Bloo? What kind of name is that?" Timmy started to walk along the pavement still starring at the note-card.

"Where did you say it was again?" asked Cosmo, who stared oddly at a fly buzzing around his head.

"Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends." Timmy answered. "It's like a foster home or something…"

"Foster Home?" Cosmo blinked as his little fly friend flew off. "Oh wait, yeah! That's the place Wanda's mom is at the moment!" He beamed.

"Actually," Wanda said trying to forget Cosmo ever said that. "It sounds like a foster home for 'imaginary friends'. Probably for the ones who's owners decided to 'disown' them."

"How do you know that?" Cosmo asked.

"It says so right here." Wanda said and pulled a pamphlet out of her pocket. Cosmo took it and started to read it. (A/N: Upside down I might add…)

"Oh great," said Timmy, stopping in his tracks. "How are we supposed to find a little orphanage in this huge place?"

"Before you have a cow," said Wanda as she pointed behind her. "Why don't you take a look behind you sport?"

So Timmy turned around just as Wanda said and saw Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.

"Wow," he said. "This place is…interesting…"

"And big!" added Cosmo.

"But it is kind of cool."

"And big!"

"It's adorable," Wanda said.

"And big!" Cosmo said once again.

"I'm going to feel so sorry for those poor imaginary friends after we get rid of this place…" Wanda said in a sad tone.

"Forget about it, Wanda!" Timmy said to her. "Once we get rid of this place, WE WILL RULE ALL!" Timmy jumped and ran through the gate to the front door, but stopped before he went inside.

"What's the matter sport?" asked Wanda.

"I was just wondering how'd I get in without causing suspicion."

"How about you put on a disguise?" Cosmo said and took Timmy's hat off. "There! No one will be able to recognize you now!"

"Um, as much as I think that would help…" Timmy started. "I don't think…"

"Oh no!" yelled Cosmo pointing his finger. "Some ones coming! Hide!" He pulled Wanda and Timmy into a bush but didn't think about himself, leaving him out in the open.

When the 2 people…err…things past by, they noticed Cosmo. So they stopped and stared at Cosmo for a while until one of them spoke up, "Hi little guy. Are you lost?" The 'thing' was extremely tall with a red type color and one jiggley eye. Yes people, it is…MOJOJOJO!!!! –Okay that was uncalled for- Sorry, it's just Wilt.

Cosmo still didn't think he was out in the open, but he did reply. "I'm not lost, I'm Cosmo."

The friends started to stare at him again. Then Coco, a bird/plane/plant like thing, started to speak. "Coco? Coco coco coco?"

"Sure! I'd love some coco!" said Cosmo and made a cup of hot chocolate appear. He drank it all before anyone could say 'Chocolate'. Well…only if they said it slow enough…

"Um, I'm sorry but," Wilt started. "She didn't ask you if you wanted some coco, she asked if you wanted to come on inside."

"Inside?"

"_Yes!"_ Timmy thought. _"That'll be our chance!"_

"Yeah. All lost imaginary friends come inside to find a warm loving home. Don't you want a home?"

"I didn't know I was an imaginary friend… and I already have a home,"

"_No." _Timmy thought.

"I live with my good pal Timmy Turner,"

"Coco? Coco coco coco coco coco?"

"Yeah, isn't that the kid from Nickelodeon?"

"Yeah!" Cosmo said.

"_Idiot." _Thought Wanda,

"And I also live with my annoying wife, Wanda!"

"ANNOYING?" Wanda yelled as she jumped out of the bushes.

"Um…" Cosmo started to sweat. "I meant most beautiful women in the world?"

"I didn't agree that I would come all the way here, capture stupid Bloo, and bring him back to the dungeon all the way in San Francisco just to be insulted by my idiot of a husband!"

"Coco!"

"I could be wrong but, did you just say you are here just to capture Bloo?" asked Wilt with a frown on his face.

"Yes. Yes I did," Wanda said going face to face with Wilt. "And no one, I mean no one is gonna stop me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that! That is not ok, Ok?"

Wilt and Coco started to break into a fight with Wanda and Cosmo…err…just Wanda… This did not end shortly. Timmy got a little tired of waiting behind the bush and knowing that it would be easy to get inside since the door was standing wide open and everyone would not notice him entering, he entered… bumping into Mr. Harriman.

"Hello? What do we have here?" asked Mr. H as he peered down at Timmy.

"Um, hi. I'm Tim…othy." "_That was close." _Timmy thought. "_If I say Timmy, he'll recognize me for sure..."_

"Timothy? Have we met before?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"You just look so familiar. And your name… do you know of anyone by the name of Timmy Turner?"

"Uh…" Timmy hesitated.

"No, of course you wouldn't! He is from that dumb little network…why, if you just had a pink cap, I would've probably mistaken you for him." Timmy felt the top of his head, just remembering that Cosmo took it earlier.

"Now, if you want, I can show you around the home in hopes of finding an imaginary friend, or do you just want to go on your own?"

Timmy smiled nervously. "Well, as much as the tour sounds nice, I'm actually looking for something a little specific…"

"Yes? What is it then?"

"I was kind of wondering, do you know of anyone by the name of Bloo?"

"Ah yes, Blooragard Q Kazoo, that mischievous twit. He is in the kitchen."

"Thanks…uh, where's the kitchen?" Mr. H pointed his finger towards a door to the side. "Oh, thanks."

"You are quite welcome, master Timothy. And if there are any further questions, do not hesitate to see me in my office." Mr. H hopped into his office and Timmy dashed to the kitchen. Opening the door, which he opened only wide enough to see inside, he found Bloo and Mac trying to make a pizza.

"Bloo?" asked Mac.

"Yeah Buddy?" Bloo asked sounding a bit frustrated from trying to roll out the fairly tough pizza dough.

"I need garlic for the sauce. Do you know where the garlic is?" (A/N: Yay! More sauce!)

"Garlic?" asked Bloo still trying to roll out the dough. "Why should I know? I don't own the place."

"Yeah but you live here."

"Your point?"

Mac shook his head. "Never mind. I'll just go and find it myself."

So Mac started to search for the garlic. He looked _almost _everywhere.

The garlic was actually on the counter by the door where Timmy was. Timmy then thought about capturing Mac instead of Bloo. "_I know I'm supposed to capture Bloo," _He thought. "_But it will be easier to capture this kid for 2 good reasons. 1. I know what he wants and 2. I know where the thing he wants is." _Timmy pulled a piece of string out of his pocket, tied one end of the string to the garlic and kept hold of the other end. He placed the container at the end of the counter where Mac can see it.

"I can't find it Bloo," said Mac scratching his head.

"What do ya mean you can't find it, it's on the counter over there." Bloo pointed at the garlic on the counter.

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem buddy."

Mac rolled his eyes and headed towards the garlic. When he was about to pick up the container, the container moved to the side. Mac tried again but it just kept on moving. Soon, the container was on the floor, and Mac was quick this time to grab it.

"Weird container…" he said and started to walk back to Bloo, but soon realized that the can did not want to go too. He pulled and pulled, but the can would not come.

Soon it was like playing a game of tug of war. Only, Mac wasn't successful. Timmy "reeled' him in like a fish. When Mac reached Timmy, Timmy knocked Mac out by hitting him with a frying pan on his head. (A/N: oh, and Bloo didn't help his good pal out because, well, Bloo was still trying to roll out the dough for the pizza.)

Timmy dragged Mac out to the front porch where Cosmo and Wanda had Wilt and Coco tied down. Wanda was now beating up Cosmo.

"Hey guys!" Wanda stopped killing Cosmo and turned to Timmy. "I didn't capture Bloo, but this kid works too," Said Timmy holding up Mac so all can see.

"Good!" said Wanda "Now we can get going before we get into any more trouble."

"Yeah!" said Cosmo covered in black and blue marks. "Lets go before Wanda huts me any more. EEK!"

"Alright, I wish we were at the dungeon!" Said Timmy.

"Hey wai…" Wilt started trying to talk through the tape that was over his mouth but stopped when Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy poofed off.

* * *

Sparky: Yay! I finished that chapter!

Spicer: -mumbles- finally...

Sparky: hey, why are you so grumpy mister?

Spicer: I have my reasons...

Sparky: ...

Spicer: ...

Sparky: ...pudding? -gives pudding cup-

Spicer: Pudding!!!!! -eats-

Sparky: Um...-blinks- review...please...


End file.
